The Other Side
by ghost-hunter-17
Summary: Inu-yasha, Kagome and Naraku are sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel. The thing is they aren't dead. With the help of someone very unexpected they have to find away to get back.
1. Default Chapter

The Other Side Prologue:  
  
Miroku stood motionless as Kanna lured his soul into her mirror. Inu-yasha was in the midst of a fight with Naraku, while Sango was fighting Kagura. Kagome had passed out after Kikyou had been defeated. Once Miroku's soul was completely in the mirror Kagura took control of Miroku. She forced him to use his wind tunnel. But Naraku's master plan backfired again, instead of Miroku sucking up just his allies Naraku himself was pulled in along with Inu-yasha and Kagome. Sango was the only one still conscious enough to observe the abnormal site that occurred. Just before the three were pulled in a blinding blue light emerged from the wind tunnel.  
  
Sango had never seen this phenomenon occur before only Miroku had witnessed it before when he was very young. But Miroku was still soulless so he was un-able to witness it a second time.  
  
Now that Kagura was occupied controlling Miroku, Sango took the opportunity to over power Kanna and shatter her mirror. Realizing they were now alone Kanna and Kagura fled the scene on the feather. Leaving Sango to care for an exhausted Miroku an injured Shippo and to mourn the loss of her friends Inu-yasha and Kagome.  
  
`~AN~` ~This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please review I would like to know what you think I'm very open to constructive criticism 


	2. Chapter 1: Where are we?

Chapter 1: Where are we?  
  
Kagome woke up a short time later with a splitting headache. The last thing she remembered was she and Kikyou had been fighting. Kikyou was just about to kill her when Inu-yasha had come to her rescue. Once Kikyou was dead her soul was returned and she had fainted.  
  
Now she was laying in a meadow with an unconscious Inu-yasha a few feet away from her. There were no signs of battle and there seemed to be no one else around.  
  
"Inu-yasha wake up," she said as she shook him. When he wouldn't wake up she walked over to the pond a few feet away, she cupped her hands and scooped up some water. Carrying it back to where Inu-yasha lay she dumped it on his face.  
  
"What the hell was that for wench?!?!?!?!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Well sorry but you wouldn't wake up, where are we anyway?" she asked him. She had long since gotten used to being referred to as a wench.  
  
"How the hell should I know the last thing I remember is... oh shit!!!"  
  
"What? What do you remember?"  
  
"Kanna stole Miroku's soul and we were sucked into the wind tunnel, shit, this is just fucking great."  
  
"Okay so if we were sucked into the wind tunnel then where are we?"  
  
"I don't fucking know, I already said that stupid."  
  
"Well we aren't goin to find out if we keep this up come on let's see if we can find someone to ask."  
  
Kagome began to walk away leaving Inu-yasha sitting on the ground.  
  
"Wait wench," he said grabbing her arm, "You can't go off on your own Naraku was sucked in too."  
  
"Wha... what did you say?" Kagome asked then broke down crying.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome we've had to deal with Naraku for a long time why are you so upset now?"  
  
"Because if Naraku was still out there then we might have had a chance to get out but if he's in here with us that probably means that Miroku's wind tunnel has closed up and we're trapped here," she said in between sobs.  
  
Inu-yasha couldn't stand to see women cry let alone Kagome, "Come on now we don't even know where here is yet I'm sure there's another way out and we'll find it don't worry." he said trying to comfort her, "come on lets look around."  
  
`~AN~` ~ Chapter 2: Who are you? should be up tomorrow~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Who are you?

Chapter 2: Who are you?  
  
They wondered around for what seemed like hours and they didn't see another living soul. Finally about two hours after sunset Kagome convinced Inu- yasha to stop for the night. Kagome had left all her stuff behind when they had entered battle yesterday and all she had on her was the jewel shards and some matches. They had no food, no shelter and nothing to keep themselves warm should the temperature decide to drop over night. Inu-yasha had gone to hunt for something to eat and Kagome stayed behind and worked at gathering wood and starting a fire.  
  
Shortly after Kagome got a fairly good fire going Inu-yasha came back with a couple of rabbits that he had already skinned and gutted on his way back. After they had eaten Inu-yasha jumped into a tree to sleep while Kagome tried to get as close to the fire as possible. It was starting to get cold but Inu-yasha didn't seem to have a problem with it since he was half demon.  
  
Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep but there would be no sleep for Inu-yasha as he sat and pondered the days events. 'I never thought it would come do to this I had always planned on going to hell with Kikyou after it was all over though I must admit I didn't want to go. Now Kikyou is dead once again and it's because of me. I don't know what happened she was about to kill Kagome and I just lost it. I had to save her even if it meant losing Kikyou. We've been together so long I just can imagine losing her. She was the first person other than my mother to truly accept me for who I was. And the thing was that she accepted me right away despite how I treated her when we first met. I've grown to love her. Or maybe the truth of the matter is I always loved her just refused to admit it. But even if she does accept me it's just as a friend there's no way she could ever love me like a love her. Oh Kami what should I do?'  
He looked at the sleeping figure below him and saw that she was shivering un-controllably. He leapt down from the tree and took off his haori and placed it over her before leaping back up into his tree. 'I don't see how she can sleep so peacefully right now. I can't even fathom the thought of sleep seeing as so far the only other living person here with us is Naraku.' No sooner had he finished that thought that he heard so rustling in the bushes situated a few feet away from where Kagome slept.  
He once again leapt from his perch and approached the bushes he had no fear because he knew it wasn't Naraku. He would've smelled his stench if it had been him. He reached into the bushes and pulled out a human man that look to be in his late forties early fifties though he looked very healthy and athletic for his age. The man wore his hair back and wore priest style robes not unlike the ones Miroku wore. Indeed the man looked like an older version of his companion.  
  
"Who are you? Explain yourself and why you were spying on us!" Inu- yasha yelled waking Kagome up.  
She stared at the strange man and decided that he didn't seem like much of a threat. "Inu-yasha calm down he's not goin to want to answer you if you keep threatening him like that." When he still didn't put the man down she spoke again, "Inu-yasha out him down don't make me say the S- word."  
"Feh, whatever wench." he said and dropped the man.  
"Would you like something to eat we have some left over rabbit if you like?"  
"Thank-you for your kindness Miss it is a breath of fresh air next to your partners hostility, but I must decline and as you who you are and how you managed to get here. I have lived here for thirteen years and only seen one other person and he is now longer here?"  
Inu-yasha and Kagome looked at him curiously neither not quite sure what to make of him just yet. Seeing there looks turn to confusion he spoke again. "I'm sorry let me introduce myself my name is Sonto I'm sure my explanation confused you and I'm dreadfully sorry please come with me to my cottage and we can explain our stories to each other."  
  
`~AN~` That's all for now I'll probably update again tomorrow or later to day~ 


End file.
